


Gentle Giant

by GreenBird (lovestryker)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Bonding, M/M, dragon - Freeform, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:02:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1694201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovestryker/pseuds/GreenBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink meme prompt:<br/>Jensen's village suffered horribly at the hands of a dragon that took up residence in the nearby mountain and demanded virgin sacrifices in return for not destroying the village. When the dragon eventually decides to leave, the village is relieved.</p><p>Years later, another dragon decides to take residence in the mountain and the people of the village fear history will repeat itself. An older Jensen is determined to keep his friends and family safe goes to the mountain to offer himself to the dragon. The dragon that he encounters is nothing like he expected.</p><p>Jared is still very young for a dragon. While looking for a new home, he comes across a promising looking cave system in a mountain beside a small village. With some work, he soon settles in happily with his treasures. Jared is more than confused when a young man from the village shows up at his cave.</p><p>When Jensen explains the history of village and why he has come to the dragon, Jared's impressed by the human's bravery and self sacrifice. There's also the fact that Jensen is incredibly attractive. Jared instantly falls in love and decides to court Jensen. Good thing his other form seems to be rather appealing to humans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentle Giant

 

 

Jensen didn’t remember ‘before’ very clearly. He’d been young when the dragon had left, but he had a vague sense of terror just looking at the mountain where it had lived, and he knew better than to ask his parents about the older sister Jensen had never met. He’d seen pictures of her; she’d been a beautiful girl with long, curly red hair and bright, sparkling green eyes. All of the pictures showed her with a happy grin, but there were no pictures of her beyond the age of fourteen.

Jensen’s parents and the rest of the villagers had done their best to move beyond the grief, fear, and destruction the dragon had caused them to live with day in and day out for years, and they’d mostly been successful. As more and more time passed, people began live again, and the story of the dragon became more of a frightening legend than anything. The children were taught about what had happened, but it was all sort of abstract to them.

Jensen was seventeen when the new dragon flew over their village. He was almost done with school and was planning to apprentice with the local watchmaker and jeweler. His parents had had two more children later in life, so though they were in their fifties, Jensen had a little brother, Brian, who was six, and Mae, who was four.

He’d been on his way home from school, Brian and Mae trailing after him when a huge shadow passed over them, blocking the sun and causing the forest around them to fall eerily quiet. Jensen looked up at first in confusion, trying to make sense of what he was seeing.

The road they took home was wide, but was surrounded on both sides by trees, meaning that Jensen had a limited view of the sky. By the time he thought that he’d figured out what he’d seen, the…thing was out of sight.

Jensen stood frozen until Mae tugged on his shirt, “What was that?”

Jensen didn’t answer, just scooped her into his arms, grabbed Brian’s hand, and increased his pace home.

His mother was at the stove when they got home, but his father was still at work. She looked up in shock when Jensen burst in the door, “What’s wrong?” she asked immediately.

“I’m..I’m not sure,” Jensen said.

“Mama! There was the giantest bird in the sky!” Mae exclaimed excitedly.

His mother’s face paled, “Jensen?”

“Just...just stay inside, okay? I’ll be back.”

“Jensen! Don’t go out there!” his mother cried, but it was too late; Jensen was already out the door and heading to the meadow at the base of the mountain a mile beyond their home.

++

Jared had been flying for _days_. Okay, it hadn’t really been that long, but he was hungry and tired and he just wanted to find a home. He’d been so excited that he was finally old enough to be on his own, but he’d had no idea that finding a suitable place to live would be so difficult. He should have listened to his momma who had told him to ask his aunt who had traveled extensively in the area he was looking for help. But, Jared had always been stubborn and he wanted to find a place on his own. He adjusted the large pack on his back and floated on an air current, sniffing the air and lazily flapping his wings.

It wasn’t too much longer before he caught the distinct scent of a human village, and he scanned the ground below until he caught sight of a few thatched roofs between the trees in the distance. He’d love to live near a human village. He’d grown up in the heart of dragon territory, and had only had a few chances to study and interact with humans, but he found them fascinating.

When he was young he’d pester his momma to tell him the fairy tales of dragons who had mated with humans, and though he professed to have grown out of that phase, he never really had. Dragon-human mates were rare, but their bond was profound, and Jared longed for that for himself.

He took three passes over the small village, and was pleased to see a lot of activity that showed a thriving village. He then turned his attention to the surrounding area and was pleased to find a cluster of hills not too far off.

He flew to the hills and when he got close was happy to find what looked to be the entrance to a cave above a large, flat stone outcropping about half way up from a meadow full of wildflowers. Before he got too eager he took a pass over the length of the hills, and when he found a river nearby he allowed himself to get excited about the possibility that the cave offered.

He landed on the ledge and was surprised to find that the opening to the cave was large enough to accommodate him in his dragon form. He tucked his wings in and went to explore.

++

Jensen ran through the trees as quickly as he could and skidded to a halt at the edge of the meadow. He’d never seen a dragon in real life, just the menacing images in books, and he was praying that he was wrong about what he’d seen.

It wasn’t long before his hope was dashed. A flapping noise like he’d never heard before caused the forest and meadow to still around him, and a shadow passed overhead seconds before a great beast came into view, and Jensen had no doubt that it was a dragon.

The dragon’s underbelly was covered in scales the color of mother-of-pearl, and when it turned Jensen could tell that the rest of it was covered in bronze scales that glinted gold in the sunshine. Its wings were nutmeg brown and looked leathery. It had a long tail, and huge claws on each of its four…feet? Paws? Jensen couldn’t make out much of its head, but his mind supplied a mouth full of razor sharp teeth and nostrils that shot fire for miles. Jensen watched as it landed on the ledge and disappeared into the cavern. He didn’t wait to see what happened next; he just ran back home.

++

Jared was thrilled with his new home. It had only been two days, but he’d already settled in. The cavern had obviously been previously inhabited by a dragon, but had sat vacant for a long time. Still, most of the furnishings had been left behind and Jared had been able to salvage the majority of it.

He’d found that once he’d gotten beyond the large entrance room the cave was set up much like any other home, human or dragon. Jared preferred to spend his indoor time in his human form, and the cave was perfect. The rooms were almost all large enough to accommodate his true, dragon form, but weren’t so huge that he felt swallowed up by them in his other form.

There was a kitchen and bathroom with running water, and a hot spring bubbled up in a room in the back of the cave. There were two bedrooms, what Jared thought was a dining room, a library with no books, and a large room that Jared wasn’t sure what he’d do with it. There was a staircase that ran from the middle of the cave to a large, flat opening on the top of the hill that would be perfect for lazy naps in the sun, and maybe even a small garden.

There had been a few things that had given Jared pause: bones, piles of human clothes, but Jared hadn’t thought too much about it as he cleaned them up. The place had been abandoned for a long time and there was no telling how or why they’d wound up there.

He scrubbed and scrubbed until the place was like new, and then he’d unpacked his treasures. Gems and gold glinted from shelves and tables, and even though they were polished to within an inch of their lives, Jared didn’t hesitate to take a soft chamois cloth to them again.

He’d fit as much as he possibly could into his bag and he was able to fit the bed with sheets, fill the shelves half full of books, and even fill some of the cupboards with pots, pans and dishes. He’d make a trip home soon to get the rest of his things.

He stood back and surveyed his handiwork. It had taken a full two days but he was home and he dared anyone to say they had a better first home than he did. He was looking forward to visiting the human village and getting some soft rugs for the floors. He even thought that maybe he’d get a goat and a few chickens. There was plenty of room on his ‘roof’ top for them to live happily, and then Jared could have fresh milk and eggs.

++

Jensen squared his shoulders and took a deep breath before starting up the side of the mountain. The village had been in an uproar over the arrival of the new dragon. Jensen had sat outside of the town hall and listened as the older villagers debated what to do. In the end it had been clear to Jensen. He wouldn’t allow his friends or family to fall victim to this dragon, not if he could help it, so two days after Jensen had watched the dragon fly over the meadow and into the cave he left his parents a note and snuck out early in the morning. He knew that they’d try to stop him and he wasn’t too proud to admit that he was so scared that they might have been able to do it.

The sun was just breaking on the horizon when Jensen reached the ledge, and even though it gave him more light the entrance of the cavern still loomed dark and imposing in front of him. He looked around, unsure of what to do next. There was no door to knock on and Jensen didn’t want to just barge in. He was sure that would dramatically increase his chances of being eaten.

He paced back and forth across the ledge as he debated what to do, but it wasn’t long before the decision was made for him. The rock beneath his feet shook a little, and then a little more, and Jensen looked up in horror as the dragon appeared before him.

If Jensen had thought that the dragon was terrifying up in the air, it was nothing compared to the fear it struck in his heart up close. It bared its teeth and they were every bit as razor sharp as he’d imagined. Thankfully, there was no fire shooting from its nostrils, but it’s slanted, hazel eyes seemed to bore though him.

He took a step back, and then another and another before the dragon’s paw shot out and Jensen was clutched in the grip of two sharp claws. Jensen was sure that was the end and he squeezed his eyes shut, preparing to be eaten. When nothing happened he slowly opened one eye, then the other. The dragon was holding him right in front of his face, his head cocked as he studied him with what looked to be open curiosity.

“Uh…” Jensen said eloquently.

_Good morning, human!_

Jensen started. Did the dragon just tell him good morning? Maybe he was already dead, because dragons couldn’t talk, could they?

 _Of course we can talk!_ the dragon said, looking affronted.

“Right. Of course. I just…you’re not actually, you know, talking.”

_I am; just not in the way you’re used to. Some humans have the ability to communicate with dragons telepathically._

“Oh. I didn’t know that.”

_Not many do._

Jensen just hung there in the dragon’s grasp while the dragon carefully studied him. After a few moments he couldn’t take it anymore and blurted, “Are you going to eat me?”

The dragon set him down so quickly Jensen fell on his bottom onto the dirt. _What? No! Of course not_ , the dragon said, and Jensen could tell that he’d really offended him. This was not at all what Jensen had expected.

Jensen hurried to his feet, holding up his hands, “Sorry! Sorry, I just…the dragon who lived here before…” Jensen really didn’t know what to say. He didn’t want to give this dragon any ideas.

_Oh! Did you know him?_

“No. He left before I was born, but not before,” Jensen paused.

_Not before what?_

“Not before terrorizing the village and demanding virgin sacrifices,” Jensen said quietly.

The dragon sucked in a sharp breath, _What? That’s…that’s not possible._

Jensen snorted, “Tell that to the parents who lost their children.”

An uneasy silence filled the space between them.

_So then what are you doing here, human?_

“Jensen. My name’s Jensen, and I’m here to offer myself to you.”

_Excuse me?_

Jensen drew himself to his full height. He was tall for his age, though compared to the dragon he was nothing. Still, he wanted to hold on to as much of his dignity as he possibly could.

“I’m here to offer myself to you. I’m seventeen. I don’t have much in the way of money or possessions, but I am a virgin. You can have me in exchange for leaving my village in peace,” he said with only the smallest of tremors in his voice.

 _You…you want to be my mate?_ the dragon asked, his voice full of awe.

“If that’s what it’s called, then yes.”

_You are very brave. Or maybe very foolish. Why would you make such an offer?_

“Because even though I was born after the previous dragon left I understand what a terrible toll he took on my family, on the village, and if I can do something to prevent that from happening again then I must do it.”

_What if I told you that I had no intention of terrorizing anyone? Would you still want to be my mate?_

Jensen didn’t know what to say. Dragons were heartless, blood-thirsty creatures who took what they wanted thorough force and intimidation. Right?

“I don’t…”

The dragon sighed and wispy tendrils of smoke drifted from its nose _, I will not be terrorizing your village, Jensen. That is not contingent upon you agreeing to be my mate._

“It’s not?” Jensen asked suspiciously.

 _No. Do all of the humans think I am here to demand and destroy?_ the dragon asked, and Jensen was almost positive that he was truly upset by the idea.

“Yes,” Jensen said bluntly. He wasn’t sure what game this dragon was playing, if he was playing one, but he wouldn’t be fooled. Maybe dragons liked to play with their food before eating, like a cat played with a mouse.

_I will make a bargain with you, Jensen the human._

“What kind of bargain?”

_Accompany me to the village a few times, show me the ways of your fellow humans. If after a week you and the villagers are not satisfied with my presence so near you, I will leave._

“Just like that?”

_Just like that._

Jensen studied the dragon for several long seconds, “How do I know that you will keep your word?”

 _You don’t_ , the dragon replied simply. _But what other choice do you have?_

Now it was Jensen’s turn to sigh, “Fine. But you promise not to eat anyone, right?”

Again Jensen thought the dragon looked offended. It was difficult to tell. _I promise to not ever eat anyone. Gross._

“Okay.”

_And should you decide that I may stay, you will agree to be my mate._

Jensen thought about the offer for a moment. He couldn’t imagine that the villagers would be accepting of a dragon living so close by, and if the dragon kept his word then he’d be gone at the end of the week and Jensen wouldn’t have to worry about whatever being a dragon’s mate might entail. As long as no one got eaten, it seemed like a no-lose deal.

“I agree.”

The dragon bared its teeth again in what Jensen suspected was meant to be a smile, _Meet me in two hours on the path just outside of the village. Is that agreeable?_

“Yes, uh, thanks?” Jensen said as he hurried back to the footpath that led down the mountain; he didn’t want to push his luck.

++

Two hours later and Jensen was nervously pacing along the footpath. His parents had been a combination of relived and angry when he’d come back, his mother yelling at him for going in the first place, and crying while squeezing him in relief right after. He hadn’t told them about meeting the dragon, not wanting to put them through it again. He’d told them that he didn’t think that the dragon was going to harm anyone and while they’d been reluctant to believe him, they’d at least looked hopeful.

Jensen glanced up and down the trail, wondering just where the dragon would land. There wasn’t room anywhere nearby and he was starting to wonder if the dragon had actually been playing with him.

He wished he knew what the dragon had meant by mate. And why had he, of all people, been able to communicate with the dragon telepathically? It was all so confusing.

“Hello Jensen,” a voice sounded behind him.

Jensen spun around in surprise. A tall, handsome man was standing on the path behind him. He was at least four inches taller than Jensen, maybe a bit more. He had sun-kissed, bronze skin, and floppy, nutmeg hair. His smile was wide, and his slanted hazel eyes were oddly familiar, though Jensen was positive he’d never seen the man before. The village was small and Jensen was familiar with everyone who lived there, and this man was seriously handsome so there was no way that Jensen would have missed him.

“Hello?”

“Thank you so much for agreeing to show me the village,” the man said excitedly.

“I don’t…I’m sorry, do I know you?”

“It’s me, Jared,” the man said as he stuck a hand out for Jensen to shake.

Jensen carefully shook the man’s hand. It felt rough in Jensen’s and instead of just letting go, Jensen twisted his wrist and looked down at the back of the stranger’s hand. The back of the stranger’s hand that glinted with that looked suspiciously like bronze scales. He dropped the man’s hand and took a step back while carefully studying his face. It was then that he noticed subtle scales at the man’s temples and down the sides of his neck. Just like those on the back of his hands, they weren’t really full on scales but more of a slightly different texture and shade than the rest of the man’s skin.

“Jensen?” the man asked with concern.

“You…you’re..” Jensen could feel himself start to hyperventilate.

“I’m Jared, we met earlier remember? You told me you were a virgin and maybe wanted to be my mate. Are you ill? Why don’t you remember this?”

Jensen backed up some more until he was able to lean against the width of a tree, “Maybe because you’re _not a dragon?!_ ” he asked incredulously.

Jared laughed, “Of course I’m a dragon.”

Jensen laughed hysterically, “I’m looking right at you and you’re…you’re…” Jensen braced his hands on his knees and dropped his head down, breathing deeply.

Jared cautiously walked toward the human, unsure of what to do. He didn’t have much experience with humans, but he didn’t think that this was normal behavior. “Jensen, I assure you that I am a dragon.”

Jensen refused to look up, instead shaking his head and muttering to himself.

“Look! I’ll prove it!”

That got Jensen’s attention and his head snapped up in time to watch Jared start to remove his shirt. Jensen’s eyes widened as Jared’s perfectly sculpted chest appeared, “What are you doing?” he asked in a strangled voice.

“Uh, I’m proving to you that I’m a dragon,” Jared said carefully. He was starting to wonder if Jensen was a little slow. “I don’t have enough room her to fully transform, but” Jared trailed off as he tossed his shirt aside and two leathery wings seemed to magically appear from his back.

Jensen made a high-pitched squeak and fell over, dead to the world.

Jared rushed to his side and knelt beside him, pulling him to his chest; he had no idea what was going on. He shook Jensen a little, “Jensen! Jensen, wake up!”

It was only seconds before Jensen’s eyes fluttered and then opened. He tensed when he realized that he was pressed against the strange man’s very bare, very muscular, very nice chest. “So you’re a dragon?” he asked weakly.

Ten minutes later Jared and Jensen were back on the road headed into the village, “I did not faint!” Jensen protested.

“Then what would you call it?” Jared teased.

“I’d call it nothing, because we are never going to speak of it again. Besides, I had no idea that dragons could…could..do _that_! I was the appropriate amount of shocked.”

Jared stopped Jensen with a hand on his arm, “Wait a minute.”

Jensen turned back to look at him, “What?”

“When you came to my hill-“

“Hill? That’s a _mountain_ , Jared!”

Jared made a dismissive gesture with his hand, “When you came to my home earlier and offered yourself to be my mate you had no idea that I could also appear as a human, did you?” Jared asked with reverence.

“No. I had no idea. I’ve only ever heard stories of the old dragon and no one has ever mentioned or even hinted that he could switch forms.”

“You are an amazing human, Jensen,” Jared said with wonder as he softly caressed the side of Jensen’s face. “I would be so honored to be your mate, you have no idea.”

Jensen blushed, “Yeah, well, thanks I guess. I don’t really know what that means, but-“

Jared’s hand fell away and he looked beyond Jensen with wide eyes, effectively ending their conversation, “This is your village?” he asked as he stepped from the road to the open-air market that stood at the entrance to the village.

“Yes.”

“It is marvelous!”

Jensen tried to look at the village from Jared’s point of view, but he was hard pressed to see what was marvelous about it. It was nice, but it wasn’t huge or fancy like some of the towns Jensen had heard stories about. Still, it was his home and he was happy to see that Jared appreciated it.

“Can we go in?” Jared asked excitedly, practically vibrating with excitement.

“Sure. Do you want to start in the market?”

“Oh yes! I went to a couple of human markets when I was a dragonling. There were so many, many treasures. Does this market have treasures, Jensen?”

  
“Uh, I guess that depends on your definition of treasure,” Jensen replied, but Jared was already off, heading toward the nearest stall.

It didn’t take long for the news of Jared’s arrival to spread through the market. Apparently some of the elders of the village realized that Jared was the new dragon and the merchants seemed confused about what to do. Some closed their stalls and fled while others seemed frozen in place.

It took Jared a few minutes to catch on to what was going on and his face fell as he turned to Jensen, “They’re all frightened of me, aren’t they?”

Jensen rubbed the back of his neck, not wanting to lie but also, strangely, not wanting to hurt Jared’s feelings, “Well, yeah. Like I said, the last dragon…”

“But I don’t want to eat anyone!” Jared protested loudly causing a woman in the stall nearest to them to gasp. Jared turned to her, “Ma’am please believe me, I have no intention of eating you or anyone else in the village,” he said earnestly. He glanced down at the trays of pastries she had for sale. “Oh! What are these?”

The woman remained speechless, staring at Jared with her mouth open and her eyes wide. Jensen stepped in, “Those are apple fritters and blueberry donuts I believe, Mrs. Wilson?”

Mrs. Wilson’s eyes darted between Jared and Jensen before she nodded.

“Those sound delightful. I should like to sample one of each,” Jared said enthusiastically. He shoved his hand in his pocket and pulled out several gold coins that he thrust toward Mrs. Wilson.

Jensen took the coins from Jared and handed one to the woman. It was way too much, but he didn’t want to try to explain the currency of the village right then. Instead he took two of each of the pastries and handed them to Jared.

Jared carefully sniffed them before taking a bite of each. “These are amazing!” he said before he quickly and messily polished off all four. He had crumbs across his lips and without thinking Jensen reached and brushed them off.

Jared looked just as pleased about that as he did about the desserts, and Jensen watched Mrs. Wilson relax a tiny bit at that. Jared turned back to her, “Mrs. Wilson, I am Jared and it is a pleasure to meet you,” he said as he stuck his hand out to shake.

She flinched a bit and looked at Jensen, who nodded at her and took a step closer to Jared. She tentatively shook Jared’s hand and when it became obvious to her that he had no immediate intention of eating her she seemed to relax more fully.

“Per-perhaps you’d like to try a corn cake, Mr. Jared?” she practically whispered.

“Yes! I don’t know what that is, but if you made it I would love to try it!”

She handed him a corn cake and Jared wasted no time in stuffing it into his mouth, moaning as he chewed. His mouth still full, he said, “It’s just Jared, not Mister. And shall I give you more treasure to pay for this?”

Jensen was positive that he should find Jared’s deplorable lack of manners disgusting and not charming, but he didn’t and it didn’t seem as though Mrs. Wilson did either. “Oh, no sir. One gold coin is certainly more than enough.”

Jared finished chewing and wiped his face with the back of his hand, “I will certainly be back to visit you, Mrs. Wilson. It has been a pleasure to meet you!”

“You too, Jared,” she said weakly.

Jared and Jensen made their way through the rest of the market in much the same way and by the time they were done a rather large crowd had gathered behind them, openly watching Jared’s every movement. No one seemed to know what to make of the new dragon, but those who were brave enough to speak to Jared directly were soon won over. Jensen had to admit that he was, too.

It looked like he was mated to a dragon.

++

Jensen sighed as he got out of bed the next morning to get ready for school. Jared had insisted on visiting every stall in the market and then exploring the rest of the village, and Jensen had gotten home late and still had to do his chores. Jared had wanted to meet his family, but Jensen had begged off, saying that it was too late. That hadn’t been the truth; really, he just didn’t know how to introduce Jared to them.

Jensen dragged himself down the stairs and dropped into his seat at the table, “You look bad,” Mae said.

“Thanks Mae, that’s really helpful.”

His mother sat a plate of eggs in front of him, “You do look tired, dear. Maybe you should stay home today.”

“No, there are only a couple of more weeks of school left; I’ll be fine.”

Three hours later and Jensen was wishing that he’d taken his mother up on her offer. Everyone seemed to know that he’d spent the day before with the dragon, and everyone seemed to have an opinion about it. They either seemed to be scared that Jensen had some sort of contagious disease and avoided him; other stared at him like he was a fascinating mystery and pestered him with question after question; still others mocked him and made snide comments behind his back. Jensen just wanted them to leave him alone. He wanted to tell them that he’d done the whole thing for them, to protect them, but mainly he was just too tired.

Lunch time came and Jensen hurried outside to the far side of the school yard and sat down with his back against the stone wall that bordered the property, thankful that no one had followed him. He wanted to eat his lunch and maybe take a short nap, and he wanted to do it in peace.

“Hello Jensen!” Jared said as he hopped over the fence and settled on the ground next to Jensen.

Jensen glanced toward the school, noticing that everyone had frozen and were staring wide-eyed at them, “What are you doing here?” he hissed.

“I’ve come to eat lunch with you. I believe that is a human custom, correct?”

“Yes, but-“

“Excellent! I’ve brought you a treat,” Jared said as he handed Jensen a bag of corn cakes from Mrs. Wilson’s shop.

Jensen took the bag and looked at Jared, ready to tell him to go away, but the hopeful look Jared was giving him stopped the words from coming. Instead he forced a smile and started to pick apart one of the cakes.

“You look tired, Jensen. Are you becoming ill?”

“No, I’m just tired. I had to do my chores when I got home last night and so I didn’t get much sleep.”

Jared’s smile fell, “You should have told me. I would have happily assisted you with your chores.”

“It’s not a big deal; I’ll just go to bed early tonight.”

Jared didn’t look convinced, but before he could argue further Mae plopped herself down in Jensen’s lap. “Are you the dragon?” she demanded.

“Yes, I am. My name is Jared. Who are you?”

“I’m Mae and I’m four years old. I get to go to school because I already know how to read, and Jensen is my brother and he won’t let you eat me.”

Jensen rolled his eyes, “Mae, I’ve told you a dozen times that Jared does not want to eat anyone.”

Jared looked resigned, “I really have no intention of eating anyone.”

An awkward silence followed, and Jensen was desperately trying to think of something to say to break it when Mae said, “You’ve got funny marks on you.”

“Mae!” Jensen said, but Jared just laughed.

“I do, do you like them?”

Mae clambered from Jensen’s lap to Jared’s and set about inspecting the scales on his face and neck before declaring that she did like them. She gave him a kiss on the cheek before doing the same to Jensen and then running back to play with her friends.

Jared looked shocked for a second before a wide grin spread across his face, “I like her.”

Jensen yawned, too tired to be worried about Mae kissing a dragon. He shuffled around a bit on the ground trying to get comfortable. Jared put his arm around Jensen’s shoulder and pulled him against him. Jensen stiffened.

“Just relax, Jensen. Close your eyes for a moment.”

Jared was warm and Jensen was so, so tired. He shifted some more until he was practically lying across Jared’s lap. He’d just close his eyes for a minute.

++

“Jensen, Papa is going to be mad!” Brian yelled, causing Jensen to jerk awake.

“What?” he asked, as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Several things registered at once: He was using Jared’s thigh as a pillow; Jared was softly running his fingers through Jensen’s hair; Jensen had been asleep in the corner of the school yard; and finally, he had an audience. He sat up so quickly he made himself a little dizzy.

“I _said_ papa is going to be mad,” Brian repeated, hands on his hips.

Jensen scrambled to his feet, “Come on, let’s get out of here,” he said as he grabbed Brian’s hand and hurried from the school yard. He wanted to get away from the curious stares of his school mates as quickly as possible.

“Jensen!” Brian protested, but Jensen kept going until he was on the road that led home.

“ _Jensen_!” Brian repeated, digging his heels in and pulling his hand from Jensen’s. “We forgot Mae, dummy!”

That got Jensen’s attention, and he spun around, ready to run back to the school yard, but he needn’t have worried. Jared was just a few yards behind them, Mae perched happily on his shoulders.

Jensen sighed and his shoulders slumped as the adrenalin drained from his body. By now the whole village would know that he’d skipped school to nap with the dragon, and he had no idea how he was going to explain that to his parents. He thought briefly about not saying anything, but he knew that with Brian and Mae around there was no way it would be kept a secret even if the villagers didn’t spill the beans to them before hand. Plus, there was the matter of Jared following him home. He still didn’t entirely trust him, and he didn’t want to do anything to anger him.

Jared and Mae soon caught up with them, Mae chattering on and on and Jared laughing at her antics. Brian hid behind Jensen and cautiously peered around his hip.

“Hello, you must be Brian,” Jared said cheerfully.

Brian didn’t respond, just clung a little tighter to Jensen.

“Brian, it’s okay,” Jensen said, trying to coax the boy from behind him. “This is Jared.”

“Brian, look! Jared’s a dragon! He’s got scales!” Mae cried in excitement.

Brian looked up at Jensen questioningly, so Jensen crouched down in front of him, “It’s okay buddy. Jared might be a dragon, but he’s really nice; he won’t hurt you.” Jensen hoped against hope that Jared wouldn’t prove him wrong.

Jensen stood and took Brian’s hand, “Jared, this is my brother, Brian.”

Jared knelt down and solemnly shook Brian’s hand, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Brian.”

By the time they got to Jensen’s house, Brian was as enchanted by Jared as Mae was.

__

“You two wait out here on the porch for a minute, okay?” Jensen asked Mae and Brian. “I need to talk to mama alone.”

“Can Jared stay with us?” Mae asked excitedly.

Jensen looked between them and Jared. He didn’t want Jared to come in the house with him, but he also didn’t really want to leave Jared alone with the kids, either. Jared seemed to understand his predicament, “How about if we go over to the swing, and your brother can speak with your mother on the porch. Will that work, Jensen?”

“Yes, thank you.”

Jensen watched as Jared and the kids crossed the yard to the swing hanging from a tall oak tree. Jared seemed to be having as much fun with the kids as they were with him. He stuck his head in the door and called for his mother to join him on the porch. She came outside, drying her hands on a towel.

“What is it dear?” A shriek of laughter took her attention from Jensen to the children, and her face paled. “Jensen? Who is that?” she asked with a tremor in her voice.

“Mama, that’s Jared. The uh, the dragon.”

She made an abortive gesture toward the yard, unsure if she should rescue her children, or if her interference would make things worse. “Jensen get them away from him this instant,” she whispered.

“No, mama, it’s okay; I promise.”

She wrung the towel between her hands, gripping it so tightly that her knuckles turned white. Jensen gently took the towel from her and held onto her hands, his thumbs rubbing over her fingers. “It really is. You know that I would never do anything to hurt the kids, or you and papa. Jared is different; he’s not like the other dragon.”

“Look at them, mama,” Jensen said softly. His mother turned to watch the children play with Jared, “They like him, and he likes them. He’s kind of like a big kid himself. And, I’ve promised to be his mate so he has no reason to hurt anyone.”

His mother gasped, “Jensen! Do you know what that means? To be mated to a dragon?”

Jensen laughed nervously, “Actually, no I don’t, but what’s done is done.”

“I don’t think you realize what you’ve done-“

Before she could go any farther Mae and Brian clambered onto the porch, shouting and giggling, trying to talk over one another and introduce Jared to her. Jared followed them, but remained on the ground. When Jensen’s mother met his eyes, he said, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, ma’am. I’ve heard that the previous tenant of my new home was…well, I’m not him, and I hope that you’ll allow me to prove that to you. My name is Jared, and you have a very lovely family.”

Jensen’s mother was visibly shaken, and the silence worn on for long seconds before she seemed to come to a decision, “It…it’s nice to meet you as well, sir.”

Jared let out a booming laugh that made both Jensen and his mother jump, and Brian and Mae giggle, “Oh, I am not a sir. Jared is fine.”

Jensen’s mother just nodded.

“It has been an honor to meet you, and to spend time with your family. I hope that you’ll allow me to do so again soon. In the meantime, I must be going. My mother is coming to visit and to bring me the rest of my treasures.”

“Another dragon?” Jensen’s mother asked faintly.

“Yes, but you needn’t worry. I assure you that no one in my family has any plans to eat any humans.”

Jensen’s mother made a choked noise, and Jensen dropped his head in his hands as Brian asked, “Do some dragons eat people?” Jensen couldn’t tell if Brian was repulsed or impressed.

“What? No! I was just…” Jared exclaimed.

“Mama, why don’t you take the kids inside?” Jensen suggested.

Once it was just the two of them Jared stepped onto the porch steps so that he was level with Jensen, “Do you think your mother likes me?”

“Well it certainly helps that you pointed out that you weren’t going to eat her,” Jensen said dryly.

Jared beamed, Jensen’s sarcasm lost on him, “Excellent! I would like you to meet my mother as well, but I think that might be a little too much right now. Plus, there are rules to be followed about introducing your mate to your family.”

“About that-“

A roar filled the air, cutting Jensen off, and Jared cringed, “She’s early. I have to go. I will visit you tomorrow, mate,” he said before he pressed a kiss to Jensen’s lips and took off down the path.

Jensen pressed his fingers to his lips, trying and failing to fight the blush and grin the kiss had caused.

++

“Mama! Mama are you here?” Jared called in excitement as he headed into his home.

A tall brunette with eyes and a nose much like her son’s came out of the kitchen to meet him, “Jared! I’ve been showing myself around; I hope you don’t mind. I was a little early and I didn’t know when you’d be back.”

Jared pulled her into a tight hug, “I don’t mind at all. What do you think?”

“I think I’m impressed, is what I think. Jared your home is amazing. You’ve done well, son.”

Jared preened under his mother’s praise, “Let me show you around?”

The next hour was spent showing his mother every nook and cranny of his home. They ended on his rooftop garden. His mother studied him for a moment, and then her eyes widened a bit in surprise, “I knew there was something different. I’d thought it was just your independence, but that’s not it, is it?”

Jared blushed, “No, ma’am.”

She gave him a gentle smile, “You’ve found your mate, haven’t you.”

Jared nodded, unable to stop the grin that stretched across his face.

“So, will I be able to meet her while I’m here? I’m surprised you found another dragon-“

Jared flinched a little.

“So not a dragon. A human,” she sighed, but she didn’t seem all that upset. “I should have known. You tried to pretend you grew out of your fascination with humans, but a mother always knows. So, when can I meet her?”

“Him, mama,” Jared said quietly.

“You did always like to take the sky less traveled,” she said as she patted his cheek, a fond smile on her lips. “You realize that this will mean no children, right?”

Jared laughed, “I do remember _the talk_ , mama.”

“I just want to make sure you’ve thought this through.”

“I have.”

“Then I’m happy for you; I know you wouldn’t take something as serious as mating a human lightly. Tell me about him.”

“He’s amazing, mama! His name is Jensen, and he’s smart and kind, and so, so brave.” Jared went on to tell his mother about the previous dragon and how Jensen had come to Jared to sacrifice himself to save his village.

“And does he know what it means to be your mate?”

“What do you mean? He agreed. He said he wanted to be my mate.”

“I realize that, but are you sure he understands?”

Jared looked uncertain. He thought back and realized that they’d never really talked about it; Jared had just assumed that Jensen knew since he’d volunteered.

He looked at his mother, panic on his face, “Do you think…do you think he’ll change his mind?”

“I can’t answer that, Jared, but if I had to guess, I’d say no. Your bond had already started to form the first time you met. You said he could communicate with you in your dragon form, correct?”

Jared nodded.

“Dragon-human bonds are very rare, and bonds where the partners have an instant telepathic connection are almost unheard of and almost impossible to break. Jensen might be surprised, he might even be angry, but a bond like this is something neither of you could have stopped and I’m sure that he’ll come to accept it.”

Jared still seemed uncertain, but he felt a little better. Maybe he should make sure he was firmly on Jensen’s good side before he broke the news.

++

Jensen’s father took more convincing, and a visit from Mrs. Wilson, to even begrudgingly accept that Jared was going to become a part of their family. He remembered far too vividly what life with the previous dragon had been like, and he never wanted to go through the heartbreak that he and his wife had experienced when they lost Jensen’s sister.

“Fine. Invite him for Sunday dinner,” he’d said, and Jensen had hurried off, afraid that if he didn’t invite Jared right then his father would change his mind. He just hoped that Jared’s mother would be gone.

++

Jensen stood at the base of the mountain and resigned himself to a future of climbing. A sudden idea stopped him though, and he yelled for Jared in his head as loudly as he could, and then stood to wait. It wasn’t long before there was a crashing and Jared, in dragon form, launched himself from his ledge and landed with a thud in front of Jensen.

 _What is it? Jensen! Are hurt?_ Jared’s voice in his head was frantic, and Jensen pressed himself against the rocks, afraid that Jared would accidentally hurt him in his frenzy.

He held up his hands, “No! No, Jared. Calm down.”

Jared’s huge form shuddered as he took a deep breath, _You scared me to death, mate!_

Jensen shrugged sheepishly, “I’m sorry. I had no idea if that would work or not.”

_Oh, it definitely works._

“Yeah, I see that.”

_So if you’re not hurt, what made you yell for me like that?_

Jensen was starting to feel a little silly, “Um, I needed to talk to you, and I didn’t want to climb half way up the mountain.”

Jensen was by no means an expert on deciphering dragon facial expressions, but he was pretty certain that the one on Jared’s face was incredulous. Then the ground shook just a little and Jared started to laugh, small puffs of smoke escaping from his nostrils.

Jensen put his hands on his hips, “It’s not that funny,” he said petulantly.

 _Okay, okay, I’m sorry. Well, climb on_.

“Excuse me?”

_Climb on. We can go to my home to talk._

“Uh…”

 _I promise you’ll be safe. Please?_ Jared said as he held out one of his paws.

Jensen took a deep breath. He supposed that he was going to have to get used to Jared in both of his forms, and allowing Jared to _carry him through the air_ was certainly one way to build trust. He stepped forward, and Jared took him very gently between his claws.

 _Later I will take you flying for real_ , he said and Jensen was surprised to find they were already on the ledge. That hadn’t been bad at all.

 _Make yourself comfortable. I’ll change and get some clothes on_.

Jensen made his way to the rooftop garden and it wasn’t long before Jared joined him.

“I’m sorry about that; I really didn’t think it through.”

“That’s fine; it just surprised me.”

“Did you have a nice visit with your mother?”

“Yes! She was very happy to hear that I’d found my mate. And she brought me the rest of my treasures. I was just shining them and putting them away when you arrived. I had planned to come visit you when I was finished. I am pleased that you felt comfortable enough to come to my home on your own.”

“My father would like you to come to dinner at our house tomorrow. Would that be okay?”

“Yes! Yes, that would be an honor. Come! Let us go to the market so that I can find something to bring.”

“You really don’t need to do that, Jared.”

Jared looked scandalized, “What kind of dragon would I be if I did not bring gifts to his mate’s family at their first official meeting?”

Jensen shrugged, and Jared looked uncertain.

“This is our official meeting, is it not mate?”

“I…sure. I don’t really know what all of this means. I don’t know what being mated to a dragon really means.”

Jared’s face and shoulders dropped, and he sighed, “I was afraid of that. It is something that we need to discuss. My mother pointed out that you may not know what being mated to a dragon means. Before she left this morning she made me promise to explain it to you, but then you showed up here…”

“Is it…is it something bad?” Jensen asked quietly.

“Oh no, no not at all! At least not to me.” Jared crossed to where Jensen was sitting and knelt in front of him, taking his hands in his own, “Do you feel it, Jensen? Do you feel what I feel when I look at you? Like your whole world is in front of you?”

“I-“

Jensen was cut off by an earsplitting roar.

Jared jumped to his feet, knocking Jensen back into the rock wall in his haste. A look of fierce determination passed over his face as he turned back to Jensen, “You must go home and take your family to a safe place.”

“Jared wha-“

“I don’t have time to explain. Does your family have a cellar?”

“Yes, but-“

“Go out onto the ledge, now Jensen! I’m going to change and then I will take you to the edge of the forest. You must get home as quickly as possible and stay with your family in the cellar until I come for you. Do you understand?”

“Yes, but Jared what about the villagers?” he asked in a panic, starting to realize what was going on.

“There’s no time. Go Jensen!”

Jensen turned to leave but Jared stopped him, pulling him into a short but intense kiss. Another terrifying roar sounded, and Jared shoved Jensen toward the door. Jensen stood at the edge of the ledge scanning the sky, but it didn’t take long for Jared in his dragon form to come out of the cavern, grabbing Jensen gently between his claws at the same time as he launched himself into the air.

It all happened so quickly that Jensen didn’t have time to register what was happening, and before he knew it Jared was settling him at the edge of the meadow.

_Go, Jensen. Stay hidden no matter what. I’ll come for you._

_Jared please! Please be careful. I…I…_

_I know, mate. Now go!_

Jared took off into the sky, and as Jensen watched an enormous shadow passed over him, and then another dragon came into view. It was almost as large as Jared, but not quite, and its scales were dull and scarred. It went directly toward Jared who dodged out of the way. Jensen couldn’t hear what the other dragon was saying, but he could hear Jared’s response.

_I’ve done no such thing. You left this place long ago; this is my home now._

_No! I would never harm the humans. What you did to them, it disgusts me. You’re nothing._

The other dragon snarled in rage and this time when he attacked, Jared wasn’t able to get out of the way fast enough. Jensen dropped to his knees as he felt the pain as if the dragon’s claws had sunk into his own shoulder and not Jared’s.

 _I will protect them with my life!_ Jensen heard Jared howl, before hearing softly, for his ears only, _Jensen please, go. I cannot fight if I do not know you are safe._

Jensen staggered to his feet, cold sweat making his clothes stick to his body as tears streamed down his face. He ran as fast as he could to his parent’s house. The sound of a vicious fight echoed around him, and a few times he lost his footing as the ground shook. He could not hear Jared in his head anymore, and he prayed that it was only because of the distance between them.

He stumbled up the porch and into the house, calling for his family.

“Jensen what is happening?” his father cried.

“It’s the old dragon, isn’t it?” his mother asked from the corner where she was huddled with the children.

“Yes, but Jared will take care of it.”

His father sneered, “I tried to tell you; dragons are horrible, wretched creatures.”

Jensen drew himself to his full height. He had never spoken back to his parents, but he’d never felt so passionately about anything before, either, “No; you’re wrong. Jared will protect us. He’s risking his life to protect us. You all need to go to the cellar. Now.”

“Jensen, can’t you see? Dragons bring nothing but trouble,” his father pleaded.

“I don’t have time to argue about this father. Take mama and the kids and go to the cellar. Don’t come out until either I or Jared comes to tell you it’s safe.”

“Jensen, where are you going?” his mother called.

“To the village. Not everyone has shelter, and they’ll need help. Please, go to the cellar!” Jensen called as he ran out of the house and toward the village.

The ground shook more and roars of fury and pain filled the air. Jensen could see smoke rising from more than one direction, and he prayed that Jared was okay. He burst from the trees into the village, scanning the area quickly and trying to determine who needed help.

There were three horses in a paddock at the edge of the market place. Their eyes were round with fear, and they were huffing and pacing round and round in the small area. Jensen opened the gate to set them free, and then headed to where smoke rose from the blacksmith’s shop.

He was almost there when the dragons flew over the village, locked in battle. They crashed into a stand of trees behind the school, snapping them like they were matchsticks. Jensen tried to see what was going on, but they were up in the air and out of sight almost immediately. Jensen quickly looked around the blacksmith’s shop, but it looked as though it was empty. He changed direction and headed for the school, which took him directly through the center of the village. He came upon a family looking for shelter, and led them to Mrs. Wilson’s bakery and home. He pounded on the door to the cellar until Mr. Wilson threw it open and took in the family. They called for Jensen to stay, but he went back outside, doing what he could to help those who were injured or trapped, and directing those who needed shelter to homes where he knew there were cellars.

He wasn’t sure how long it was before it was over. The dragons had crashed three more times in different spots in the village, but it had been impossible for Jensen to tell who was winning, and they were there and gone so quickly that Jensen only had felt flashes of pain and anger.

He was covered in sweat, dirt, and soot, and he had scrapes on his knees, elbows, and palms, but he didn’t stop until it registered how quiet it was. There were no more sounds of fighting. In fact, the only sound he could hear was the crackle of the few fires that had started in the village. He didn’t know what that meant, if it was really over. He tried as hard as he could to hear Jared, but there was nothing. He was debating going back to the meadow to see if he could find Jared when he heard someone calling his name.

It was the pastor of the church. He was standing next to the outside door to the church’s cellar which was covered by a fallen tree. The church itself had sustained a direct hit and looked as though it was in danger of falling over.

Jensen raced toward the pastor, calling for more help as he went. He, along with the pastor and a few other villagers, worked as quickly as they could to remove the tree. There were people trapped in the cellar, and with the condition of the church they had to get them out as quickly as they could before the whole thing collapsed.

They managed to roll and tug the tree far enough to swing the doors open, and then they began to help people out. No one inside had been seriously hurt, which was a miracle since half of the church’s floor had fallen into the cellar. They pulled the last person to safety just as an ominous creek sounded and the building started to come down. Jensen turned and started to run, but his shoe caught on a tree root and he fell. He felt something hit his shoulder, and then the world went black.

Jensen woke up in his bed, the sunlight spilling through his window and hurting his eyes. He tried to sit up, intent on closing the curtains, but a spike of pain from his right shoulder to his hand had him gasping, which in turn caused his head to throb. He fell back onto his pillow with what could only be called a whimper.

“Mama! Mama, Jensen’s awake!” Mae yelled, causing Jensen to flinch and groan.

His mother bustled into the room, chastising Mae quietly for being so loud. She laid a cool cloth across Jensen’s forehead, then pulled up the dining chair next to his bed and sat down.

“Mama?” he questioned in a whisper.

“You gave us quite a fright young man,” she said, and Jensen could hear the tears she was trying to hold back.

“Sorry,” he mumbled.

“Do you remember what happened?”

Jensen thought back. Things were hazy, and it took him a minute. “Jared!” he cried, making himself groan in pain.

“Shhh…don’t hurt yourself dear; Jared is fine. More than fine, though about driving me batty with his worry about you. I’m surprised he’s not in he-“

Just then Jensen heard the front door slam and footsteps pound through the house toward his room, and his chest filled with anticipation and trepidation that it took him a minute to realize were not his own feelings, but those of his mate.

“Jensen,” Jared breathed out as he hurried into the room. He dropped to the floor on the side of the bed opposite Mrs. Ackles. His hands fluttered over Jensen, seemed to want to touch him but knowing that he shouldn’t. Tears tracked freely down his cheeks, and Jensen absently noted that they were almost glittery. He should show them to Mae.

“Jensen?” Jared asked, and Jensen could feel the worry inside his mate build.

“Ye-“ Jensen paused to clear his throat a little, “Yes, I’m here.”

_Don’t you ever, ever do that again!_

_Do what again?_

_Get yourself hurt! I came here as soon as the fight was over only to find that you’d gone to the village to help. I told you to stay here until I came for you._

_I know, but I couldn’t just sit here waiting while others needed me._

Jared reached out and stoked Jensen’s cheek, “So brave, my mate.”

“Yes, well,” Jensen’s mom said, clapping her hands together, making Jared blush, “I’ve always known my Jensen was special.”

“Mama,” Jensen whined, causing her to laugh.

“It’s true. But really dear, how are you feeling?”

“Sore. Tired. What happened?”

“Your dragon saved us,” Jensen’s dad said from the door. “You were right about him, Jensen.”

“Thank you, sir,” Jared said quietly.

“No, son, thank you. You don’t know how bad it was…before,” Jensen’s dad stopped, pausing to swallow around the lump in his throat. “This village wouldn’t have survived if that dragon, or another like him, had taken up residence instead of you.”

Jared flushed a little at the praise, and Jensen had so many questions, but before he could ask a single one, his lashes fluttered to meet his cheeks and he was once again asleep.

+++

When Jensen woke again the sunlight shimmered gold into his room, and he realized it must be late evening. His head felt better, but his shoulder and arm throbbed, and he pulled back the covers to reveal that it was bandaged from top to bottom. He ached all over, but as his memory started to come back he realized that he was very fortunate to have escaped without worse injury.

As his senses slowly came back on line he registered that voices and laughter were coming from the front of his house, and that he was very hungry and thirsty. He slowly sat up and swung his legs to the floor, then braced himself as a wave of dizziness washed over him.

He heard the sound of something clattering to the floor in another part of the house, and before he could complete a thought Jared was back in his room.

“Mate! What are you doing?” he said as he tried to get Jensen to lie back down.

The dizziness was receding and Jensen batted Jared’s hands away, “I’m fine. I’m just hungry and thirsty, and I want to get out of this bed.”

“Oh!” Jared beamed, “I’ll help you with that,” he said cheerfully as he swept Jensen into his arms and carried him to the living room, depositing him on the couch.

“Jared!” Jensen squeaked out in protest, “put me down!”

“I just did,” Jared said in confusion.

A snort of laughter came from across the room, followed by another and another and Jensen looked up in mortification to find not only his family standing in the room, but half a dozen villagers as well.

“Jared,” Jensen groaned as he covered his face with his good hand.

Thankfully, Mrs. Wilson stepped in, “Don’t be embarrassed, Jensen. You were so brave helping everyone the way you did. You deserve a little pampering from Jared, and we were all just leaving, weren’t we?” she asked pointedly to those around her before ushering them out of the room.

“What’s going on?” Jensen said when he realized that there were even more people in the yard, and that the house smelled like a bakery.

“The villagers have been coming and going non-stop for two days now.”

“Was I out for that long?”

“Yes,” Jared said, and Jensen once again felt a strong sense of worry course through him. “But you’re better now,” Jared said as he dropped a kiss on Jensen’s mouth.

“So the villagers?”

“They seem to have decided that we’re heroes,” Jared said excitedly. “They’ve been bringing us treasures and sweets!” Jared gestured to the small dining table in the corner of the room, and Jensen’s eyes went wide. It was overflowing with platters and boxes and baskets.

A thought suddenly made Jensen’s breath catch, “You’re okay, right?”

Jared sat on the table in front of the couch and took Jensen’s good hand in his, “Yes, I’m fine. It was an awful battle. I have never experienced anything like that, and I hope that I never will again.”

“But you’re okay?” Jensen asked again.

“I was pretty beat up, but dragons heal very quickly. I am fine now,” Jared said as he absently rubbed at his collar bone.

Jensen slowly reached up and pulled Jared’s shirt to the side and revealed a long, jagged scar that while obviously healing, was still an angry red. He looked at Jared questioningly.

“I will probably have that scar for a very long time. I have one on my leg as well, but I am fine. I promise.”

Jensen tried to focus on the bond he was developing with Jared, and it didn’t feel like Jared was hiding anything from him. “What happened?” he whispered.

“The dragon found out I was living here and decided to reclaim _my_ home and _our_ village as his own. He was a much more experienced and ruthless fighter that me, but he was lacking one very crucial thing.”

“What was that?”

“You.”

Jensen looked at him in confusion, “Me?”

“Yes. He had no mate. He had nothing but a bitter heart full of hate and superiority, but I had you. I was fighting for you, and it made all of the difference.” Jared cupped Jensen’s cheek, and Jensen leaned into his touch. “I would never have let him hurt you, mate. And he won’t. He won’t be coming back here. Not ever.”

They stared at each other until a burst of laughter from the yard broke them apart.

“I came here as soon as I could. I wasn’t surprised to find that I couldn’t feel you through our bond; it’s not strong enough yet to cover too much distance, but when I got here and still couldn’t feel you…I don’t ever want to feel that, that _emptiness_ again.”

Jensen turned his head and kissed Jared’s wrist.

“I ran to the village next, and I think that I scared the villagers half out of their wits, but they soon realized that I was just trying to find you. Part of the church had collapsed on you. If it wasn’t for the tree that you’d tripped over…Anyway, I lifted the wall from you and let my fear subside enough to feel that though you were hurt, you would be okay. I brought you back here and the doctor was here soon after. Your arm is broken in several places, but he said that he thinks that they were clean breaks, so you should heal just fine.”

“Your parents were kind enough to let me stay here, and when I awoke the next morning I went to help as much as I could in the village. I’ve made a promise to the village to protect them from now on.”

“Oh, Jared. That’s…you’re amazing. But, are you sure? Are you sure that you want to stay here? There are so many places that you could explore. So many adventures you could have. This is just a small village.”

“This is your home.”

“Yes, but-“

“That means that it is my home.” Suddenly Jared looked uncertain, “Unless you do not want to be my mate now?”

“No!” Jared’s face fell and he started to pull his hand away. Jensen quickly grabbed his wrist, jostling his shoulder in the process and hissing with pain, “No, I mean yes! Yes, I want to be your mate!”

Jensen felt a rush of relief that made his breath catch. Being connected to Jared in such a way would take some getting used to, which brought up something else, “I still don’t know what being your mate really means.”

Jared moved to sit next to Jensen on the couch, and carefully rearranged Jensen so that he was resting against Jared’s broad chest, “Dragons mate for life. When we find our mate it is like finding our other half so that we can be whole. Dragons form a telepathic connection with their mate, but it usually takes time to fully develop, and until the binding ritual it is more of just a vague inkling of the other’s emotions.”

“But that’s not how ours is. Is there something wrong?”

Jared squeezed Jensen a little and Jensen could hear the happiness in his voice when he answered, “No, quite the opposite in fact. Human-dragon bonds are very, very rare. The fact that our bond was established and is growing so quickly is something special. Something amazing.”

“Really?”

“Yes. And our bond won’t completely form until the ritual, and so the fact that it is already so well developed means that we are fated to be together. Once our bond is sealed we will not only be able to speak to each other and feel the other’s emotions, but we will be able to influence the other, and distance won’t matter. We will feel each other no matter how far apart.”

“What do you mean by ‘influence?’”

“Let me give you an example,” Jared said as he paused to think for a few seconds. “If one of us is frightened or upset, the other can send feelings of comfort and calm to help. But as our ability to do that develops, so will our ability to block it out. We will be able to read each other’s mind, but it will be something that we can control, and something that the other can block, so we will each still have a sense of privacy.” Jared kissed Jensen’s temple, “Though I can’t imagine having anything to hide from you,” he said softly.

Jensen thought that should probably be alarming, having someone, having a _dragon_ in his head twenty four – seven, but it actually felt…right.

“What else?”

“Dragons live a very long time, so your life span will expand to match mine. It will be a very, very long time until you begin to grow old. At the same time, if one of us passes away the other will soon follow.” Jared felt a shiver run through Jensen’s body and quickly moved on, “There are a few other things, but they’re more possibilities than things I know for sure.”

“Why is that?”

“Because mating with humans is so rare, there has only been a handful over the centuries. It’s impossible to tell what stories that have been passed down through generations are true, and which are exaggerated.”

“What I think is most likely is that one or both of us will develop one or two powers.”

“Like what?” Jensen asked cautiously.

“Visions, telekinesis, healing, things along those lines. Nothing frightening.”

“That actually sounds kind of cool.”

“I am pleased you see it that way,” Jared said with a laugh. “You may also become stronger and faster, and your sight and hearing will improve.”

Jensen snorted, “So basically I’ll turn into a dragon over time, is that it?”

Jared gave a little laugh that sounded distinctly nervous, and Jensen turned in his arms as much as he could. “Are you saying,” he asked slowly, “that I am going to turn into a dragon?”

“No.”

Jensen relaxed a little.

“But I am not saying that you will not turn into a dragon, either.”

“You’re not saying…” Jensen trailed off incredulously. “What _are_ you saying?” he asked with narrowed eyes.

“It would be more like you’d take on some dragon-like characteristics. You wouldn’t become a full-fledged dragon.”

Jensen sighed, “Let’s move on. Tell me about the ritual.”

Jared eagerly switched topics, “Dragons usually court for months, to make sure that their bond is true. They meet each other’s families, exchange gifts, things like that. Our case is a little different. Our bond is growing so quickly that if we don’t mate soon being apart will cause us pain, both emotional and physical. It is the way nature ensures that true bonds will be sealed.”

“The ritual is private, though it’s usually followed by a large party. We will both have vows to recite, and there will be a special, symbolic meal, and then we will consummate our bond.”

“You mean,” Jensen lowered his voice and glanced around to make sure that they were alone, “sex, right?”

“Yes, that is what I mean,” Jared said as he pressed kisses into the side of Jensen’s neck.

Jensen was lost in the sensation for a moment before something occurred to him. He jerked away, hissing in pain as he jarred his arm with the sudden movement, “But you’ll be in this form, right? You won’t be in your dragon form when we…when we…”

“Relax, mate. I will be in dragon form at the beginning, when we recite our vows, but I will be in this form when I take you.”

Jensen slumped back, “Okay, okay good,” he said faintly, causing Jared to laugh.

Jensen elbowed him lightly in the ribs, “Don’t laugh at me. It was a legitimate question!”

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Jensen asked, “So what now?”

“I know that this is backwards, but I would like the chance to court you. I was thinking that perhaps I could come to visit you each evening for five days, and then on the sixth we could complete our bond and you could begin living with me. Would that be acceptable?”

“Yes, but I don’t need to be courted, Jared.”

“You do. I need to show you and your family how much you mean to me, and how I plan to care for you for the rest of our lives. You are precious, my greatest treasure, and I want everyone to know it.”

Jensen turned and pressed a kiss to Jared’s lips, “I don’t know how I could argue with that.”

++

Jensen could admit to himself that he was excited about the courting week. He was entirely certain that Jared was it for him, but things had happened so quickly that a week of getting to know each other before they were bonded for life was a bit of a relief. It would also give his arm some time to heal before the ritual, which was something that Jensen was trying valiantly not to think about. He and his mother were studiously avoiding discussing the conditions of his sheets each morning.

Jared had told him that he’d be visiting each evening, and that he’d be spending the day preparing his home to become their home. Jensen had tried to tell him that it wasn’t necessary, and that courting gifts weren’t either, but Jared had explained that it was an important custom, and one that he intended to follow.

The first evening Jared arrived just in time for dinner with Jensen’s family. They all sat around the small dining table and chatted as they ate the rabbit stew Jensen’s mother had made. Brian and Mae were absolutely smitten with Jared, and both insisted on sitting right next to him. Jensen had never really thought much about having children of his own. He hadn’t really thought about being married either, thinking that he’d have a few years of bachelorhood after graduating from school. Seeing Jared with his little brother and sister caused a little pang of regret in his chest.

Jared looked across the table at him questioningly, but Jensen smiled and shook his head, brushing off the slight melancholy.

After dinner Jensen and Jared went outside and settled in the grass at the edge of the yard, and Jared handed Jensen a small package wrapped in linen.

“What’s this?”

“Open it, mate,” Jared said, his voice filled with nervous excitement.

Jensen carefully unwrapped the twine and pulled the linen away to reveal a small, hand-carved dragon. The detail was exquisite; Jensen had never seen anything like it.

“Jared, this is gorgeous. Thank you.”

“You like it?”

“I love it,” Jensen said as he shyly pressed a kiss to Jared’s lips.

“My grandfather carved it for me when I was just a dragonling. He lives far away, in the south, and I don’t get to see him very often.”

Jensen thought about protesting. About insisting that Jared keep something so obviously important to him, but as he watched Jared’s expression, he could see how much it meant to him that Jensen appreciated and accepted it.

“This is amazing.”

“I have one more thing, but it is not a courting gift. In fact, I cannot believe that I did not make some for you sooner,” he said as he handed Jensen a small, glass vial full of a light purple liquid. “Drink one spoon full of that with each of your meals. It will reduce your pain and speed your healing.”

They sat outside until the air turned chilly and the sky was full of stars. Jared walked him to the door and gave him a sweet kiss goodbye, along with a promise to return the following evening.

As Jensen lay in bed a while later he felt Jared’s presence fade, waiting for that disappointing moment when it would fade entirely. When that didn’t happen, he realized that Jared was sleeping not far from his house, somewhere in the woods. Jensen fell asleep with a smile on his face.

*

The next night Jared brought sweets for the kids and a picnic for Jensen. They settled in the same spot as the evening before and as Jared unpacked their dinner Jensen’s eyes widened, “Jared there’s enough there to feed the village!”

Jared laughed, “There is enough there to feed a dragon and one villager.”

“Did you make all of this?”

“No. I am not proficient at cooking, and as a dragon, well, there isn’t a lot of cooking required. Mrs. Wilson helped me with all of this.”

“That woman has a crush on you,” Jensen teased, making Jared blush.

They ate in silence, with Jensen finishing much sooner than Jared. Jared hadn’t been kidding when he’d said it was enough to feed a dragon and one villager.

“May I ask you something, mate?”

“Yes, of course.”

“Last night at dinner you felt something that I believe was regret.”

Jensen thought back over dinner and recalled Jared with Brian and Mae. “It’s nothing to worry about.”

“It is if it caused you feelings of unhappiness.”

“It’s just…I never thought too much beyond finishing school and my apprenticeship, but when I watched you with the kids, I don’t know,” Jensen paused to put his thoughts together. “You are so good with them, and since you’ll be mated to me, a human, and a man, you won’t be able to be a father. That seems like something you should get to experience.”

Jared smiled warmly and gently stroked a hand over Jensen’s cheek, “You are so perfect for me, but that is not something you need worry about.”

“What do you mean?”

“There are times that dragonlings are orphaned or abandoned. It doesn’t happen often, but it does happen. As a human-dragon bonded pair we will be offered the opportunity to raise those babies as our own.”

Jensen felt a jolt of excitement at that.

“That makes you happy,” Jared said with a smile.

“I…it does. I really had never given the idea much thought until I thought that it wasn’t a possibility. I guess I wouldn’t mind having a child. And you would make an amazing father.”

“As would you. And we could always offer the same to a human child.”

Jensen pulled Jared into a kiss that quickly turned heated, and only Brian’s squeal of laugher from the house broke them apart.

“Oh! Your gift,” Jared said excitedly as he reached back inside the picnic basket. He handed Jensen a thin book that looked very old, and very well loved. Jensen carefully paged through it as Jared explained.

“It is a book from my childhood that tells the tales of human-dragon mates. It is similar to human fairy tales.” He paused for a second, a slight frown on his face, “Though I must admit that I do not understand why so many human fairy tales have to be so…frightening.”

Jensen laughed at that and held the book against his chest, “Thank you.”

*

Rain poured from the sky the third night, and Jared once again joined Jensen for dinner with his family.

“Jared, that medicine you gave Jensen is amazing. Is it something that you could teach the healer to make?” Jensen’s mother asked.

“No, I am sorry,” he said regretfully. “It works for dragons, but it only works for humans who are mated to dragons. If Jensen and I had already sealed our bond it would work much, much faster for him.”

“That’s too bad,” she said, “but I’m very glad that it is helping my baby.”

“Mom,” Jensen groaned, causing Jared to laugh.

After dinner Jared insisted on helping clean up, and Jensen took the kids into the living room and set up a card game for them all to play. When Jared came back out he asked Jensen to step out on the porch with him for a moment before they started the game.

“I have another gift for you,” Jared said as he placed a heavy object wrapped in cotton wool in Jensen’s hands.

Jensen unwrapped it to reveal an emerald the size of his fist. It was polished and gleaming, and Jensen could hardly believe that he was holding something worth so much.

“Jared, this is too much,” he said.

“Nothing is too much for you. Besides, it reminds me of your eyes.”

“Thank you. I’ll be very careful with it.”

They joined Jensen’s family and began to play the game. Jensen had set the emerald on a small table that held a lamp. The light reflected off the stone, causing it to sparkle and shine. Several times Jared had to be prompted to take his turn because he was lost staring at the stone. Jensen tried not to laugh.

After the game he handed the stone back to Jared who tried to protest, “No. I am not giving it back to you. I just think it would be safer in your care.”

Jared stared down at the emerald, “I would take very good care of it,” he said as he ran his fingers over the smooth surface. “I will make sure that it is properly shined and cared for for you.”

Jensen did laugh then, “Yes, I’m sure you will.”

Jared tucked the emerald carefully back into the cotton wool as he readied himself to leave.

“Jared, you’re not going to sleep in the woods tonight are you?”

“What? Why would I sleep-“

Jensen held up a hand, “I can feel you, and I can tell that it’s not the cave you’re sleeping in.”

Jared flushed, “I just want to be close to keep you safe.”

“I wasn’t complaining,” Jensen said, “but I don’t want you to sleep in the rain tonight.”

Jared looked between the door and Jensen, “I…are you sure you’ll be okay?”

“I promise. I’ve been fine in my bed my entire life. Or, maybe you could just sleep here?”

“With you?” Jared asked, looking excited.

“I barely fit in my bed, there’s no way both of us would fit there. But I can sleep on the couch and you in my bed.”

“Oh no, I could not take your bed from you. Your arm-“

“My arm is much, much better, and I will fit much better out here than you will.”

Jensen slept more soundly that night, with Jared so close, than he ever had.

*

The fourth night Jared brought another picnic, but this time he brought enough for Jensen’s entire family. They walked to the edge of the meadow and ate in the sun among the wild flowers. After dinner Jared changed forms and took Brian and Mae for rides. Jensen’s parents had been reluctant at first, but after seeing how careful Jared was they soon relaxed and enjoyed the giggles and shrieks of delight from their youngest.

After their ‘rides’ Jensen’s family left for home, and Jared flew Jensen to the cave, landing on the grassy garden space at the top of the mountain. He directed Jared to a small shed at the corner of the garden that he’d obviously just built. Jensen opened the door and was met with two adorable baby goats. Jensen wasn’t sure what to think.

_Do you like them, mate?_

_I…yes?_

_Good! I saw them at the market and they were just so adorable. I knew that they would be a perfect gift for you._

Jensen laughed at shook his head, walking back over to rub at Jared’s snout affectionately. _I love them. Thank you._

*

The final day of their courting Jared once again joined Jensen and his family for dinner at their home. This time though, he brought presents for everyone. More presents than they’d ever received at once. After dinner and presents Jared took Jensen outside to explain the ritual to him.

“I will have everything ready. There is nothing that you will need to do.”

“What should I wear?”

“Whatever you are comfortable in. It will just be the two of us. I will prepare the dinner and then come to collect you and your things. The vows we must make are written down. I promise there is nothing to be nervous about.”

“I’m not nervous,” Jensen tried to bluff, causing Jared to laugh softly.

“I can feel that you are.”

Jensen deflated, “Right. Okay, so maybe I’m a little nervous,” he said ruefully. “Oh! But I have a present for you.”

“That is not necessary.”

“I know, but I wanted to. Wait here a minute,” Jensen said as he dashed back inside. He’d felt badly all week. His family didn’t have much extra, and Jensen himself owned nothing of value. He’d gone to the market earlier in the day for his mother, and when he’d seen it, he’d known he had to have it. When the merchant had realized it was a gift for the dragon he’d given Jensen a steep discount. He would have given it to him for free, but Jensen had insisted on paying something for it.

Now that he looked at it though, he hesitated. It really wasn’t much, not when compared to what Jared had given Jensen and his family. He wrapped his fist around it and went back outside.

“Mate, do not worry. Whatever it is, I am sure that I will love it.”

“Right, okay,” Jensen said as he extended his hand, revealing a gold pocket watch. There were roses etched into the surface, and the face was mother of pearl. Jensen had shined and polished it, trying to cover the obvious age and wear.

Jared held it in his hand as if it was something far more precious than it actually was. When he looked up at Jensen there were tears in his eyes, “Jensen, this is beautiful. Thank you so much.”

Jensen blushed, surprised that Jared seemed to like his gift so much, “You’re welcome.”

Jared pulled Jared into a hug so tight that Jensen had to pound him on the back a couple of times to get his attention to let him go so he could breath.

“I must go now. I will be here tomorrow to pick you up,” he said before pressing a chaste kiss to Jensen’s lips as he left.

++

“Do you have everything?” his mother asked him for what felt like the tenth time in ten minutes.

“Yes, mama,” he said with fond exasperation.

“Let me fix your hair,” she said, coming at him with a brush.

Jensen sent a pleading look at his father who grabbed his mother around the waist and pulled her to his chest, “Leave the boy alone,” he said with laughter.

“Fine. I just…are you sure you’re ready?”

Jensen pulled her into a hug, “I am, mama. I really am.”

A knock sounded at the door and everyone froze for a second before rushing the door, startling Jared.

“Um, good afternoon,” he said.

Jensen pushed his way through his family to get to the door, “Sorry; they’re all just excited.”

Jared grinned wide and bright at that, “That is good. Are you excited?”

“Yes,” Jensen said, unable to hide his own smile. He stepped back inside to grab his bag, then said goodbye to his family before taking Jared’s hand and following him down the path to the meadow.

++

The sky had darkened with clouds and lightning flashed in the distance when they made their way into the cavern. Jared had lit lamps and candles, and with the darkness outside his new home was cozy and romantic.

“Why don’t you put your things away in the bedroom, and I will serve dinner,” Jared suggested.

Jensen looked down at his bag, “That won’t take long. Or much space,” he said with a small smile.

“Anything you need I will provide for you, mate,” Jared said.

“I know you will, but I don’t need anything right now,” Jensen said as he headed for the hallway.

Jared had cleared space for Jensen in the dresser and the bathroom, and Jensen’s possessions didn’t even take up half that space. He went back to the dining room just as Jared was setting the last dish down.

The table was overflowing with food, and candlelight glinted off crystal, china, and silver, “Jared…” he said, trailing off as he tried to take it all in.

“You don’t like it?” Jared asked nervously.

“What? No, no. It looks amazing. It’s just…there’s so much.”

“You’re forgetting how much I eat,” Jared said with a wink.

Dinner was delicious, and Jensen relaxed bit by bit, though he wasn’t sure if that was more from Jared’s company or from the plumb wine that Jared made sure his goblet was always full of. The conversation flowed easily as they exchanged and compared stories from their childhoods.

Jensen helped Jared clear away what was left after they were finished, and then they went into the large ante chamber for the ritual.

“We probably won’t use this room much,” Jared explained. “It’s so large when I’m in this form, though it could be good for storing treasure…”he tailed off as his eyes went a little glassy. Jensen laughed to himself; if he hadn’t seen that look directed at him more often than not, he was certain that he’d be jealous of Jared’s love of treasure.

“Jared?”

Jared shook his head a bit, “Yes. Yes, right.” He pulled a tattered piece of parchment from his pocket and handed it to Jensen. “I will change forms, and recite my vows. Once I’ve finished it will be your turn.”

Jensen scanned through the surprisingly short text, “Is it just this? Do I have to do anything else?”

“No, just that. You have to say those exact words, but you can add anything you’d like, just do not skip anything.”

Jensen nodded.

“After, I will once again change forms and we will exchange bands.”

Jensen looked panicked, “Bands? I didn’t get you a ring, Jared!”

“No, no mate. I have the bands,” he said reassuringly as he pulled two simple golden bangles from his pocket. “These are special, used only for dragon bonding. Mine will change with me to accommodate both of my forms.”

“Really?” Jensen asked, taking a closer look at the plain, but shiny rings of gold.

“Yes, really. I will demonstrate later.” Jared stroked Jensen’s cheek, a fond expression on his face. “After we exchange our bands we will consummate our bond.”

Jensen swallowed and nodded, torn between being terrified and being excited.

Jared stepped several yards from Jensen. The air shimmered, and suddenly Jared the man was Jared the dragon. Jensen didn’t think he’d ever get over being in awe of the transformation.

_Are you ready, mate?_

_I, Jared of the Padalecki clan, take you, Jensen Ackles, as my bonded mate. I shall honor and cherish you as my most valued and precious treasure, and be faithful to you for all of the days of all of our lifetimes together. I shall be your provider and champion, your friend and confidant, your partner and companion. I shall always put your needs before my own, and will guard and protect you even should that mean forfeiting my own life._

_You will be welcomed into the Padalecki clan and will be granted all of the rights and privileges that entails. What is mine is now yours._

_I take you as my mate. Forever._

Jensen had to clear his throat before he could speak, overcome by the wave of emotion that Jared’s vows brought him.

“I, Jensen Ackles, take you, Jared of the Padalecki clan, as my bonded mate. I pledge to be your partner and companion, your friend and confidant. I will cherish and be faithful to you, for all of the days of all of our lifetimes together.”

_Mate-_

“Wait,” Jensen interrupted. “I uh, I want to add a couple of things, okay?”

_Yes, of course._

“I mean all of this,” Jensen said as he waved the parchment a little, “but I also, well, you’re part of my family now, too. And I know that I couldn’t protect you the way you could protect me, the way you could protect the whole village, but I will do my best to protect you, too. And I’ll put your needs before my own, too, and I don’t have much, but what I do have is yours. And uh, and I…I love you.”

_Jensen…_

Jensen felt the strongest surge of affection, love, and awe through his bond, the strongest emotion yet that he’d felt through it, so strong that it almost brought him to his knees.

_Jensen, I love you, too. So much. So very, very much._

The air shimmered and Jared was once again a man. He quickly closed the distance between them and pulled Jensen into his arms. “I know that this is not at all how you thought your life would go, and you…you have just made me so happy. Thank you.”

“I know. It was a surprise, but honestly? I can feel how right this is, and you’ve made me happy, too. I can’t believe that you would choose me.”

Jared pulled back and cupped Jensen’s face in his hands, “Are you ready?”

Jensen nodded, and Jared pulled the bands from his pocket, handing one to Jensen. He slid one on Jensen’s wrist, and then Jensen placed the other on Jared’s. Jensen felt a warm tingle on his wrist, and the band glowed brightly for a second.

“What was that?”

“That is just a part of our bond. The bands are another way that we are connected.”

Jensen pulled Jared into a kiss, causing Jared to smile in surprise against his mouth, “Are you ready for the final step?” he whispered as they pulled apart, Jensen taking in Jared’s nakedness, and blushing from his neck to the tips of his ears.

“Y-yes.”

He led Jensen by the hand to their bedroom. The bed was covered in rich, gold silks, and fluffy pillows, and soft, thick rugs covered the floor all around it. Jared had set up several thick pillar candles on a low table at the end of the bed, and he let go of Jensen long enough to light them.

“Jared,” Jensen breathed.

“Do you like it?” Jared asked, looking uncharacteristically shy.

Jensen tried to project his feelings toward Jared, not sure if it worked until a bright grin spread across Jared’s face.

_Did you get that?_

_Yes, mate, I did. Our bond will only grow stronger. I will teach you to control it so that you may have some privacy._

Jared carefully pulled Jensen into his arms, holding him close before taking him in a slow and thorough kiss. As Jensen relaxed into it he let his hands move from Jared’s shoulders, down his arms, and then up and across his back. Jared broke the kiss and framed Jensen’s face with his hands before stepping back a bit, his hands coming to rest on the collar of Jensen’s shirt.

“May I?”

When Jensen nodded, Jared slowly unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it from Jensen’s shoulders, then pushed his pants over his hips and to the floor, leaving Jensen naked in front of him. Jensen had thought that when the time came he’d be embarrassed, shy and intimidated, but the combination of wonder in Jared’s eyes combined with the feelings he was projecting just made Jensen feel loved and cherished.

They came together in another kiss, and Jared slowly walked Jensen backward until his legs hit the bed. Jared gently pushed him down, letting his larger body cover Jensen’s, and Jensen felt on fire at every point that his skin touched Jared’s.

Jared ran his hand across Jensen’s chest, and then down his stomach, tenderly taking Jensen into his hand. Jensen’s reaction was instantaneous; his hips bucked and he sucked in a breath and let it out in a whoosh as his orgasm took him by surprise.

When he was once again back under control, realizing what had happened, he was mortified. “Jared, I am so sorry. No one has ever…I didn’t mean-“

“Jensen,” Jared said softly, “look at me.”

Jensen reluctantly met Jared’s eyes. “You weren’t the only one.”

Jensen glanced down Jared’s body, taking in the evidence of his orgasm, “You?”

Jared laughed, “I’ve never been with another either, and seeing you…” Jared trailed off as he shrugged.

“Let’s try this again, shall we?”

Jensen laughed and kissed Jared, “Yes. Let’s just keep trying until we get it right.”

fin

 

 

 

[ ](http://www.google.com/search?q=Jensen's%20village%20suffered%20horribly%20at%20the%20hands%20of%20a%20dragon%20that%20took%20up%20residence%20in%20the%20nearby%20mountain%20and%20demanded%20virgin%20sacrifices%20in%20return%20for%20not%20destroying%20the%20village.%20When%20the%20dragon%20eventually%20decides%20to%20leave%2C%20the%20village%20is%20relieved.%0D%0A%0D%0AYears%20later%2C%20another%20dragon%20decides%20to%20take%20residence%20in%20the%20mountain%20and%20the%20people%20of%20the%20village%20fear%20history%20will%20repeat%20itself.%20An%20older%20Jensen%20is%20determined%20to%20keep%20his%20friends%20and%20family%20safe%20goes%20to%20the%20mountain%20to%20offer%20himself%20to%20the%20dragon.%20The%20dragon%20that%20he%20encounters%20is%20nothing%20like%20he%20expected.%0D%0A%0D%0AJared%20is%20still%20very%20young%20for%20a%20dragon.%20While%20looking%20for%20a%20new%20home%2C%20he%20comes%20across%20a%20promising%20looking%20cave%20system%20in%20a%20mountain%20beside%20a%20small%20village.%20With%20some%20work%2C%20he%20soon%20settles%20in%20happily%20with%20his%20treasures.%20Jared%20is%20more%20than%20confused%20when%20a%20young%20man%20from%20the%20village%20shows%20up%20at%20his%20cave.%0D%0A%0D%0AWhen%20Jensen%20explains%20the%20history%20of%20village%20and%20why%20he%20has%20come%20to%20the%20dragon%2C%20Jared's%20impressed%20by%20the%20human's%20bravery%20and%20self%20sacrifice.%20There's%20also%20the%20fact%20that%20Jensen%20is%20incredibly%20attractive.%20Jared%20instantly%20falls%20in%20love%20and%20decides%20to%20court%20Jensen.%20Good%20thing%20his%20other%20form%20seems%20to%20be%20rather%20appealing%20to%20humans.%0D%0A%0D%0AMaybe%20Jared%20brings%20Jensen%20gifts%2C%20especially%20shiny%20things%20and%20Jared%20becomes%20the%20guardian%20of%20the%20village%20and%20the%20villagers%20find%20he%20is%20perfectly%20happy%20with%20being%20rewarded%20with%20sweet%20things.%0D%0A%0D%0Ahttp%3A%2F%2Fspnkink-meme.livejournal.com%2F82592.html%3Fthread%3D30474144%23t30474144) [ ](http://www.imdb.com/find?s=all&q=Jensen's%20village%20suffered%20horribly%20at%20the%20hands%20of%20a%20dragon%20that%20took%20up%20residence%20in%20the%20nearby%20mountain%20and%20demanded%20virgin%20sacrifices%20in%20return%20for%20not%20destroying%20the%20village.%20When%20the%20dragon%20eventually%20decides%20to%20leave%2C%20the%20village%20is%20relieved.%0D%0A%0D%0AYears%20later%2C%20another%20dragon%20decides%20to%20take%20residence%20in%20the%20mountain%20and%20the%20people%20of%20the%20village%20fear%20history%20will%20repeat%20itself.%20An%20older%20Jensen%20is%20determined%20to%20keep%20his%20friends%20and%20family%20safe%20goes%20to%20the%20mountain%20to%20offer%20himself%20to%20the%20dragon.%20The%20dragon%20that%20he%20encounters%20is%20nothing%20like%20he%20expected.%0D%0A%0D%0AJared%20is%20still%20very%20young%20for%20a%20dragon.%20While%20looking%20for%20a%20new%20home%2C%20he%20comes%20across%20a%20promising%20looking%20cave%20system%20in%20a%20mountain%20beside%20a%20small%20village.%20With%20some%20work%2C%20he%20soon%20settles%20in%20happily%20with%20his%20treasures.%20Jared%20is%20more%20than%20confused%20when%20a%20young%20man%20from%20the%20village%20shows%20up%20at%20his%20cave.%0D%0A%0D%0AWhen%20Jensen%20explains%20the%20history%20of%20village%20and%20why%20he%20has%20come%20to%20the%20dragon%2C%20Jared's%20impressed%20by%20the%20human's%20bravery%20and%20self%20sacrifice.%20There's%20also%20the%20fact%20that%20Jensen%20is%20incredibly%20attractive.%20Jared%20instantly%20falls%20in%20love%20and%20decides%20to%20court%20Jensen.%20Good%20thing%20his%20other%20form%20seems%20to%20be%20rather%20appealing%20to%20humans.%0D%0A%0D%0AMaybe%20Jared%20brings%20Jensen%20gifts%2C%20especially%20shiny%20things%20and%20Jared%20becomes%20the%20guardian%20of%20the%20village%20and%20the%20villagers%20find%20he%20is%20perfectly%20happy%20with%20being%20rewarded%20with%20sweet%20things.%0D%0A%0D%0Ahttp%3A%2F%2Fspnkink-meme.livejournal.com%2F82592.html%3Fthread%3D30474144%23t30474144) [ ](http://www.google.com/search?hl=com&btnI=I'm+Feeling+Lucky&q=Jensen's%20village%20suffered%20horribly%20at%20the%20hands%20of%20a%20dragon%20that%20took%20up%20residence%20in%20the%20nearby%20mountain%20and%20demanded%20virgin%20sacrifices%20in%20return%20for%20not%20destroying%20the%20village.%20When%20the%20dragon%20eventually%20decides%20to%20leave%2C%20the%20village%20is%20relieved.%0D%0A%0D%0AYears%20later%2C%20another%20dragon%20decides%20to%20take%20residence%20in%20the%20mountain%20and%20the%20people%20of%20the%20village%20fear%20history%20will%20repeat%20itself.%20An%20older%20Jensen%20is%20determined%20to%20keep%20his%20friends%20and%20family%20safe%20goes%20to%20the%20mountain%20to%20offer%20himself%20to%20the%20dragon.%20The%20dragon%20that%20he%20encounters%20is%20nothing%20like%20he%20expected.%0D%0A%0D%0AJared%20is%20still%20very%20young%20for%20a%20dragon.%20While%20looking%20for%20a%20new%20home%2C%20he%20comes%20across%20a%20promising%20looking%20cave%20system%20in%20a%20mountain%20beside%20a%20small%20village.%20With%20some%20work%2C%20he%20soon%20settles%20in%20happily%20with%20his%20treasures.%20Jared%20is%20more%20than%20confused%20when%20a%20young%20man%20from%20the%20village%20shows%20up%20at%20his%20cave.%0D%0A%0D%0AWhen%20Jensen%20explains%20the%20history%20of%20village%20and%20why%20he%20has%20come%20to%20the%20dragon%2C%20Jared's%20impressed%20by%20the%20human's%20bravery%20and%20self%20sacrifice.%20There's%20also%20the%20fact%20that%20Jensen%20is%20incredibly%20attractive.%20Jared%20instantly%20falls%20in%20love%20and%20decides%20to%20court%20Jensen.%20Good%20thing%20his%20other%20form%20seems%20to%20be%20rather%20appealing%20to%20humans.%0D%0A%0D%0AMaybe%20Jared%20brings%20Jensen%20gifts%2C%20especially%20shiny%20things%20and%20Jared%20becomes%20the%20guardian%20of%20the%20village%20and%20the%20villagers%20find%20he%20is%20perfectly%20happy%20with%20being%20rewarded%20with%20sweet%20things.%0D%0A%0D%0Ahttp%3A%2F%2Fspnkink-meme.livejournal.com%2F82592.html%3Fthread%3D30474144%23t30474144+wikipedia)


End file.
